


Story Song

by Wasthatapun



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human band members are quite a bit more than they appear to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Song

Steve stalked into the sitting room from the back yard, taking the seat opposite Rabbit and leaning forward, elbows on knees and fingers twined in front of him as he glared at the automaton till he finally looked up and acknowledged the huffing sound tech.

“H-h-hey Steve! How’s it g-g-goin?” he asked with a wide smile.

“Rabbit, we need to talk.”

” ‘bout what?”

“About the fact that Daisy is missing.”

Rabbit’s smile dropped and so did his gaze, staring sheepishly at his shoes.

“I raise those jackalopes from babies, I do not appreciate you eating them, Rabbit.” Steve’s voice was a growl by the time he finished the sentence. The Spine glanced over his newspaper with a look of mild curiosity at seeing how this would play out.

“W-w-w-w-well it’s not like I hurt her or nuthin!” 

And Rabbit tugged open his vest, followed by his chest, and pulled out a rather confused looking antlered bunny.

Which Steve snatched from his grip and held protectively to his chest.

Right then Michael came wandering through, Banjo slung over his shoulder and most likely heading out back to practice.

“Have’n some trouble there with jackalope rustlers, cowboy?” he teased.

“You joke, but you’re not any better! I’m still pissed about you juju-magicking that doll that looks like me to life.”

“Oh you love him,” Michael shot back, still grinning.

“Still! You don’t just go around magically bringing stuff that looks like a friend to life, it’s just weird!”

“The Jon thought it was awesome.”

“The Jon also wears your cursed suspenders,” he pointed out bluntly, the jackalope nodding in agreement.

“There’s a very good reason for that and you know it,” Michael snapped defensively.

He had a valid point; the cursed suspenders really were safest in the hands of the reality warping gold bot. And Michael had to admit knowing how aggravated the demons where trapped in the possession of someone with a soul they had no way of getting their grubby mitts on entertained him more than a little.

“Don’t lie, you frakin adore me.” Lil Steve had climbed his way to the back of the couch and the magically animated crochet doll, hands on hips as he sauntered across the back.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes finding out I have something in common with Voldemort just pleases me to my very core.” he grumbled sarcastically, only to feel something soft bop him on the back of his head. Lil Steve had smacked him.

“If it wouldn’t hurt me I’d have hurt you by now you realize that right.” He grumbled.

“Know it? I depend on it!” Lil Steve quipped and took a running jump off the back of the couch onto Daisy’s back.

“Hiya! Come on get!”

The poor thing panicked and ran, Steve groaning and putting his head in his hands. Well at least she wasn’t in a robots stomach anymore and she’d buck him off eventually.

“To change the subject, we get any new letters from The Jon and Captain Sam?”

“You know it bugs him when you call him that Steve.” The Spine points out, folding his paper and setting it aside.

“If they can call me ‘cowboy’ and ‘pirate’, which makes no sense at all, I can call him Captain Sam. And I only did that the one time and I wasn’t even any good at it.”

Michael snorted but quickly recovered “Yeah we did, sounds like they’re doing good. Sam wants to come back and get some of his stuff to take to Kazooland. It is so weird how attached he is to that giant walrus tooth.” 

“Says the guy who still plays the banjo he sold his soul for.”

“I make one stupid decision as a kid and no one ever lets me live it down.” He huffed. “I don’t have to take this I’m gonna go practice.”

He only made it two steps into the kitchen before backpedaling right back out the door.

“Maybe later.”

Steve, Rabbit, and The Spine all looked at him questioningly.

“What was that about?”

Michael flopped onto the couch, swinging his banjo off his shoulder and into his lap as he did.

“Matt’s in there.”

“So?”

“With Lily.”

Realization lights on all three faces

“Oooohhhh.”

“They’re making out.”

“Yes, we got that.”

“He’s still a bit excitable about this whole reincarnated thing aint he,” Rabbit wondered aloud, still re-doing his vest from releasing Daisy the Jackalope.

“Well he is the only one of us who came back to a girlfriend so it’s pretty understandable. I mean not everyone can live for freaking ever like certain people.” Steve shoved Michael lightly, earning a raspberry in reply.

“I was young and stupid and it sounded like a really really good offer at the time okay!”

“Y-you was lucky we hada gig close enough by so’s Tha Jon could save your ass.” Rabbit snickered, Michael pouted.

“Hi guys!~” Matt wandered in with a dreamy look on his face, sliding into a chair and smiled at them all with the goofiest grin possible. “Whatcha doin?”

“Mostly mocking Mikey who w-was waitin for you an Lily to come up for air so he could escape.” Rabbit had never been one for tact.

Matt turns a bright shade of pink

“Oh…”

“Kinda surprised you’re out here so soon, usually you guys take hours to st -“ 

The Spine rolled his eyes and whacked Rabbit upside the head with his paper to make him shut up.

“She was going shopping with the Walter Girls. They were getting bored of waiting and kinda dragged her away.”

“It’s kind of a wonder we ever get you too apart long enough to practice.” Steve deadpanned, but his eyes betrayed that he too was teasing the newest member of their band.

Matt wrinkled his nose, then a sly grin spread over his face.

“What can I say, I know how to keep the engines purring~”

Everyone groaned as if the words were physically painful.

Save Rabbit who high-fived the reincarnated pilot, and announced happily “THAT WAS A PUN!”


End file.
